A collection of Junk Oneshots
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Exactly what it says, a collection of Jeff Hardy/ CM Punk one-shots. Ch 3 posted. Ch3:  Aftermath of of TLC, after Punk cashes on Jeff. Angst warning.  Betad by Kassie. Junk Slash. R&R
1. Video Games

School has started but I am doing what I can, when I can. Okay So there aren't many people IF ANY writing Junk, I'm taking it upon myself to write some stuff that's… kind of not angsty/or hate sex (As much as I love me some Junk hate sex…) and geared more towards 'normal' if there is such a thing. So, I'm not the first to write a "Pairing shots" type deal and I damn sure won't be the last. I do however think I'm the first to do this for Junk, tell me if I am wrong. Any ways, these can be long or short… depending of course, ratings vary as well. Remember to review because that's the only way I'll update anything. If you want more, tell me in a review and actually review the fic, do not message me asking for updates if you did not review. I hate that. If you can take the time to message me, then you can review in my view. Enjoy. ~ Cal

Junk Shot number 1: Video Games

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Junk)

Rating: PG-13

Content: Slash, Language, Cuddling and Video games

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, WWE owns CM Punk and TNA Owns Jeff Hardy.

JNHXPJB

Jeff Hardy yawned tiredly as he stepped out of his car and made his way up the walk way to the house he shared with his lover Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk by the WWE Universe. Phil had resigned with the WWE so he was mostly on the road. It was rare that they saw each other at all.

Jeff himself worked for a different Wrestling company, by the name of TNA, which was battling WWE for ratings. Jeff had just completed a tour over to France and had received a few days off to decompress. Jeff pulled out his key and unlocked the door, closing it behind him after he stepped inside.

The entire house was dark, save for the kitchen light. Jeff frowned. No one was here. Phil was surely on the road as per usual, Matt was still in rehab, Reby was taking care of their dogs, and she didn't have a key to his house. Beth moved out long ago and had given Jeff the key back. So who could have turned the light on?

Jeff's frown deepened when he heard telltale sounds coming from the game room. He quietly put his bags down and walked up the winding stairs. Once there he peeked in, and smiled at the sight he saw. Phillip was hanging upside down, video game controller in hand trying to play a video game.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Dammit, Dammit, Dammit" Phil cursed as he died on the game once again. Phil frowned at the game, and Jeff found it adorable. Phil tried again, and died again.

"Stupid game." Phil muttered as Jeff laughed.

"Jeffy!" Phil gasped and crawled over to him on his knees. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist; Jeff in turn wrapped his arms around Phil's head. "I didn't know you'd be back tonight." Phil whispered as Jeff smiled.

"Yeah TNA tours aren't like WWE's, and speaking of which, I'd have thought you would have been on the road as usual." The older man whispered as Phil looked down.

"Yeah I WOULD have" Phil muttered, stressing on the word 'would'.

Jeff raised a wary eyebrow and looked at Phil suspiciously. "Phil what'd you do?"

"I sorta, kinda, got suspended." Phil whispered dropping his head to look down. Jeff sighed and walked away shaking head his head in disappointment. "Phillip you're getting back to those not so distant habits."

"No! It's just… Paul said you were a pussy and I took exception…" He trailed off as Jeff glared angrily and walked down stairs. "Jeff! You're not even listening to me! Hey! I swear I didn't hit him… Hard. I didn't break anything!" Phil exclaimed as he followed Jeff down the stairs.

Jeff walked over and pulled the desk drawer out. He pushed everything out of the way until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the pack of cigarettes out, yanking one out, biting down on the filter, searching for a lighter. He found one, as he quickly lit the cigarette, breathing in deeply.

"Wish you wouldn't do that." Phil murmured quietly as Jeff shook his head. "You can't keep getting suspended Phil".

"But Paul-" Phil insisted.

"Paul my ass! Phil that's my business if someone insults me, I don't care." Jeff grumbled as he took another hit.

"I care, because I love you and if anyone insults you, they'll get an EXTREMLY painful ass kicking!" Phil said glaring before smirking "And besides why does it matter if I get fired? That's on me, it ain't your problem. It'd be their loss; I'll just go be the best in the world somewhere else!"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he took one more hit before he stubbed the cigarette out in the ash tray and walked back up stairs, Phil following.

"You want me to kick your ass?" Jeff asked turning to face Phil who smirked in return.

"Be my guest. I love when you kick my ass. I need to walk like a duck so Paul knows how much of a pussy you aren't." Phil grinned raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'll kick your ass on the video game." Jeff smirked as he darted back up stairs with Phil tailing him. Jeff sat on the bed as he grabbed the controller.

"Well I'll kick your ass." Phil grinned back, picking up the second controller as Jeff turned the game on.

"Let's go, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Phil declared.

"We'll see." Jeff muttered as they started the game.

10 minutes later.

"You cheated." Phil grumbled, dropping his controller on the floor as Jeff hugged him.

"Winning is winning. Isn't that what you always used to say when you screwed me out of the title?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"But… That's not fair." Phil pouted as Jeff pulled him on his lap, smirking and placing a kiss on his pouting babe's cheek. "Life isn't fair babe, and just so you know, you may be the Best in the World, but when it comes to video games I'm the best."

~ Finished

Beta'd as always by the lovely and oh so amazing Kassie! :P Thanks again Hun I loves you :P

As always feedback is amazing motivation.

~Cal


	2. Age is just a number

Junk Shot 2: Age is just a number

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Junk), Implied Matt Hardy/Adam Copeland (Matam)

Content: Slash, Language, etc.

A/N: Just Junk love. Early DAYS, I altered some ages. So it's MAJOR AU. Jeff is 23 years old, Matt is 26 years old, Phil is 18 years old and Adam is 21 years old. Randy is a dick who is 24 years old.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

"_Hey Jeff! I heard you're dating Phil Brooks. Is that true?" Randy Orton asked with a smirk. _

"_Yes it is." Jeff Hardy smiled thinking of his slightly younger lover. _

"_Well isn't he only 18 years old?" _

"_Yes." Jeff muttered, wondering why Randy was being so damn nosey. _

"_And you're what like 30 something?" Randy asked as Jeff raised an eye brow. "I'm 23"_

"_Damn. You're five years older then him. You don't deserve him." Randy said with an ignorant smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff saw Matt coming over. _

"_You know what? You need to mind your own damn business." Matt growled as Randy glared. _

"_Oh and you're dating Adam Copeland aren't you?"_

"_What happens in MY LIFE is none of you're DAMN business!" Matt growled as Randy only smirked. "Well you're what, 26 and poor Adam is only 21. You're five years older then him. Adam needs someone younger, someone like me." Randy smirked on. _

"_You little whore. Listen here, what goes on in our lives is none of your fucking business bitch." Jeff growled as Matt agreed _

"_And if you touch Adam, or Phil for that matter, you'll regret it" Matt snarled menacingly as Randy's smirk disappeared. _

"_You pedophiles." He muttered "Just remember this Jeff, what are you gonna do when Phil realizes he wants someone younger, that you're holding him down. Then what?" Randy asked before he turned and stomped away. _

_Jeff could only stand there. Matt put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Jeffro… Philly loves you and we both know that. Orton knows that. He only wants to fuck up everybody else's happy lives." Matt murmured, rubbing Jeff's shoulder comfortingly. Jeff nodded for Matt's benefit. _

Jeff shook his head as the memory faded away. That was months ago. Now however, Jeff sat on the bed he shared with his lover Phillip Jack Brooks, who was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Jeff couldn't even make love to Phil anymore. After what Randy said Jeff couldn't even look Phil in the eyes. Jeff could tell Phil wanted him now more then ever, being that the last time they'd made love was four months ago; before Randy made his crude, snide comments.

Jeff looked over at the bathroom door, seeing the light was still on and he could hear the sound of something being sprayed. Phil was probably shaving, or something.

Jeff leaned back against the head board and closed his eyes.

"_You know you should break it off with Phil. It'd be doing him a favor big time"._

Randy's words rang in Jeff's head over and over. Maybe it would do Phil a favor if he broke up with him.

"_You Pedophile!" _

Jeff shook his head angrily. He was a lot of things, but a pedophile was not one of those things.

"_You're 23 years old! He's only 18!"_

Age. The age gap of five years. Maybe Phil did want someone younger?

"_You're sick, you're disgusting; you should give him a chance to have someone younger. I mean you already molested him, raped him. You're a sick son of a bitch . . ."_

Jeff was woken from his day dream when he felt a head on his chest. He jumped and looked down at his blonde. Phil's blonde hair now had purple streaks in the back. The stubble on Phil's cheek was for the first time completely shaven.

Jeff smiled and ran his fingers along Phil's clean shaven face. It felt as smooth as it looked. Phil opened his eyes and smiled up at Jeff. The only man he's ever loved.

The only man he'd trust his heart, his life with. Phil reached up and grasped Jeff's head pulling him down for a kiss, but Jeff turned his head away.

Phil frowned, feeling his heart break.

"Jeffy what's wrong?" Phil asked in a whispered tone. Jeff shook his head. "It's nothing".

"No it's something. Tell me." Phil whispered as Jeff held his breath. "It's nothing Philly, Really I mean it."

By the look on Phil's face Jeff could tell Phil wasn't buying it.

"It's just…" Jeff exhaled "Orton said . . ." He trailed off.

"Orton said?" Phil asked, prompting Jeff to continue.

"Orton said that I was a pedophile because of our age gap." Jeff muttered as Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… first of all I'm of age. Secondly, does he matter to you?" Phil asked

"Hell no." Jeff muttered.

"Do his words matter to you?" Phil asked

"No…" Jeff muttered.

"Okay then." Phil smiled "By the way, Age is only a number and 5 years doesn't make a difference to me; you're not a pedophile." Phil touched Jeff's face.

"I know." Jeff murmured before leaning down to capture Phil's lips in a passionate kiss. After a while Phil broke the kiss.

"I love you baby." Jeff whispered huskily.

"I love you too. Now make love to me you sexy beast!" Phil smiled as Jeff kissed him.

"With pleasure you little sex kitten..." Jeff hissed back with a grin, Phillip's words freeing his head and heart alike from the turmoil Randy's lies caused. "It's been four months. You're getting it hard!"

Phil grinned. "I can't wait!"

~ end

R&R They will only get better. I promise! And as always beta'd by the awesome Kassie! Thanks again Hun! ~Cal


	3. Believe

Junk Shot 3: Believe

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Junk)

Content: Slash, Language, cutting, HEAVY ANGST! etc.

Summery: Takes place after TLC, when Punk cashed in.

A/N: Late WAYYY FREAKING late I know. I don't care.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

JNHXPJB

Jeff Hardy squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he reached for the World Heavyweight Championship. He'd finally done it! He'd beaten Edge in the TLC match, climbed back to the top and gained his first World heavyweight Championship to replace the WWE Championship he was screwed out of by his very own brother Matt. He proudly held it high as his fans screamed his name, cheering for him, happy at the fact that their hero was world champion once again. Jeff turned to face JR as he climbed in the ring to interview him on his victory.

"Jeff? Jeff how does it feel-" Jim Ross started, stopping as he was cut off by a very familiar theme song. 'This fire burns' blared throughout the arena as CM Punk appeared at the top of the stage, dragging an official behind him as he raced to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope, staring at Jeff's hurt, and shocked expression, before he turned, shoving the Money in the bank briefcase into the Referee's hands.

"I'm cashing in!" Punk declared, before he striped his shirt off, and started jumping around, though whether he was trying to warm up or get the crowd into it, Jeff didn't know.

All Jeff knew, was that he was about to get screwed again, but this time by someone who mattered more then Matt, more then Adam, because he expected Matt's jealousy, he expected Adam to do whatever it took to be Champion, but Phillip was supposed to be his best friend. Phillip was the one Jeff loved; this had to be a nightmare. It had to be a joke, because Phil would never do this, he'd never hurt Jeff.

Jeff tried to stand up after the bell rung, as the ref took his Championship away, causing Jeff to fall on his face twice. The third time never happened as Jeff found out the hard way it wasn't a nightmare, as Phil hoisted him up on his shoulders, quickly nailing him with the GTS. Jeff groaned in pain as Phil's knee connected with his head, his body hitting the mat hard.

Phil's heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly covered Jeff. The ref rushed into the count.

1…

Phil licked his lips, the championship was his, and Phil could already feel the weight of it in his hands.

2…

Jeff let out a whine of pain as he willed his body to kick out, with everything he had left, which wasn't much… Phil tugged at his hair as Jeff's shoulder flew off the mat, breaking the count. 'Shit… shit… shit!' Phil thought, punching the mat as he forced himself up, lifting Jeff off the mat by his hair. The only thought in Phil's mind was to hit a second GTS to put Jeff down for good. Jeff suddenly rolled Phil up for a close 2 count as Phil kicked out, quickly climbing to his feet as he stalked Jeff.

Without thinking, Phil delivered a harsh kick to the back of Jeff's head once he reached his feet, yanked him over his shoulders a second time, and hit a second GTS, watching Jeff's lifeless body hit the mat almost in slow motion. Phil covered Jeff, hooking the far leg as the ref counted.

1-2-3 it was over.

Phil jumped up as the Ref handed him the World Heavyweight Championship. Phil paraded around Jeff's barely conscious body; holding up his newly won Championship, while Jeff writhed in pain the mat, unable to do much else.

"I won! I'm Champ! 2 times!" Punk yelled as he stood on the top rope, holding his title up proudly, before he quickly walked to the back.

JNHXPJB

Jeff groaned as he was helped to the back. How quickly everything in his life had gone to shit. Jeff beat Edge in a TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship. He won. Then Phil cashed in, stole his night, and broke his heart in the process. "You gonna be okay Jeff?" The Referee who helped him had asked as Jeff nodded, sitting down on a bench in his locker room.

A few minutes afterward the door opened, and closed as Phil Brooks stepped in, locking it behind him. Jeff had his guard up immediately as Phil tossed the title on the couch, walking towards him. Punk didn't seem menacing or look as if he came to do further harm but Jeff was weary none the less.

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you done enough!" Jeff snarled but Phil was not deterred.

"How fucking could you?" Jeff rasped out as Phil stopped in front of him, dropping to his knees, beginning to check Jeff over for any sign of injuries. Jeff pushed Phil's chest.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Jeff hissed lowly. Phil chewed his bottom lip, before he resumed checking Jeff over, finding bruises, scrapes, and a bit of swelling. "I'm serious Punk! Don't make me fuck you up!" Jeff snarled, his look changing to confused as Phil's eyes filled with tears.

"I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all… I didn't come to hurt you. I had to do it… never mind, you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry Jeff." Phil muttered, standing up and heading towards the door, but not before Jeff's hand closed tightly around Phil's wrist, wrenching him back roughly.

"Sit the fuck down! We're gonna talk!" Jeff hissed as Phil refused to look at him, instead looking towards the door. "Look you're obviously fine so I can fucking go! I'm not bothering with you!" Phil hissed back, tugging his wrist to no avail.

"No!" Jeff snapped. "Tell me what you meant! Why did you stab me in the back?"

Phil's eyes were blurry as he yanked his wrist out of Jeff's grasp, storming to the door, with every intention of leaving. Jeff snarled taking large steps after the darker haired man, grabbing him by his onyx locks and using every bit of rage induced strength he had to throw Phil onto the couch, before he pounced on top of the younger man, pinning him down.

"Jeff…" Phil whimpered as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling Jeff breathing down his neck. Jeff was lying over Phil's body; one of his hands had both of Phil's taped wrists pinned over his head.

"Tell me… what the fuck you meant by 'you had to do it'. Why exactly did you have to stab me in the back and steal my title and my moment?" Jeff asked, his eyes flashing in anger as he watched Phil turn his head away, eyes still closed, refusing to look at him.

"I can't… you'll hate me…" Phil whined as tears forced their way out even with his eyes closed. "You have nothing to lose." Jeff hissed as a sob ripped through Phil's lips.

"Well… in that case… I did what I intended to do." Phil whispered slowly, trying to get his composure. "What the fuck does that mean Punk? You wanted me to hate you? Why?" Jeff snapped, digging his finger nails into Phil's taped wrists. "You did it to purposely piss me off is that it?"

"No!" Phil rasped as a sob ripped through his lips. Jeff pressed his forehead hard against the side of Phil's head, lips to his ear as he hissed, "Well then fucking spill it already! You have nothing to lose, I have nothing to lose but I want a fucking explanation as to way you took my fucking title-"

"It's not about the fucking title!" Phil yelled out, as Jeff seethed near his ear, sending chills down his spine. "Well no shit! Now tell me what it is about!" Jeff hissed as Phil sucked in a deep breath.

"I… I fucking… had to do it… because you had to hate me… I couldn't do it anymore!" Phil sobbed as Jeff's anger flared slightly. "What could you not do anymore?" He asked calmly, Phil would've seen the fury still on his face had he opened his eyes.

"Pretending…" Phil whispered as tears poured down his face. Jeff felt his anger start slipping, seeing the mess that the younger man was in. "Pretending… what were you pretending?" Jeff asked, staying calm.

"To be fucking normal… pretending that I wasn't…" Phil trailed off refusing to go on, as Jeff squeezed his wrists, making Phil let out a cry of pain that was way over the top for the amount of pressure Jeff had used, or lack there of.

"That I wasn't in love with you! That I wasn't a fucking faggot!" Phil cried as Jeff looked down, feeling every bit of hatred he had for the younger man melt away. Jeff was pulled out of his shock as Phil tried to shove him off and run away, but Jeff held him down by grabbing Phil's wrist, using his hands to peel Phil's wrist tape back.

Phil put up a struggle but Jeff proved to be the stronger one as he peeled the tape away, seeing all the cuts marring Phil's wrist. Jeff gripped Phil's wrist as he glanced into the watery eyes below as they opened. "What the fuck is this?" Jeff asked, allowing Phil to jerk his wrist away. "I love you… I needed you to hate me… and you do… so don't fucking worry about it. I'm fine. Let me up so you can get on with your life." Phil sobbed but Jeff pushed him back down.

"No I won't." Jeff murmured firmly, pinning Phillip down.

"Why? Why do you want to fucking torture me? I said I'm sorry and I'm sorry I make you fucking ill! I'm sorry I'm a fucking faggot!" Phil sobbed in hysteria as Jeff did the only thing he could think of to calm the younger man down enough so that he could talk to him. He leaned down and covered Phil's mouth with his own, kissing the younger man breathless. Phil whimpered as he slowly returned Jeff's kiss, his hands going limp as he willingly gave all control over to the younger Hardy.

"Jeff." Phil whispered against Jeff's lips. Jeff pulled away slowly; leaning up to kiss Phil's tear stained cheek. "You went about this the wrong way… You should've told me how you felt, instead of pulling this shit. You should've told me before it got so bad." Jeff whispered taking Phil's wrist in his hand gently, bringing it to his lips, trailing kisses over the cuts.

Phil watched Jeff's lips moving slowly over his numerous cuts, watching as Jeff removed the tape on Phil's other wrist, kissing those cuts as well.

"No more cutting."

*Kiss*

"No more crying."

*Kiss*

"No more bottling shit up until it almost destroys you."

*Kiss*

"No more hurting."

*Kiss*

"And Phillip?" Jeff asked as Phil sniffed looking over at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." Jeff leaned up and claimed Phil's lips for a second time that night, Phil's arms sliding around Jeff's shoulders, holding the older man against him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Jeff smiled, kissing Phil's head. "It's okay." Jeff pulled the younger man into his embrace.

"I'll take good care of you. I promise. You just have to let me in, let me love you." Jeff whispered as Phil nodded.

"Yeah." Phil whispered as he cuddled up against Jeff.

"And don't ever call yourself a faggot… I hate that word." Jeff muttered as Phil nodded, resting against his new lover, feeling silly for hiding everything from Jeff when it could've been avoided.

"I should've told you how I felt sooner." Phil whispered as Jeff smiled.

"Me too. But it's okay. We'll work through this, I'll be with you every step too." He whispered, holding Phil tighter against him. "Everything will be okay." And Phil believed that. He believed in Jeff's words, in Jeff.


End file.
